bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Fandom
What's the point of this category? This whole category needs to be reviewed. Many of its members don't clearly fit into "fandom". Articles like Pal and Babe and Ear to Err have nothing to do with fandom whatsoever (and are dubiously important articles, anyway). Other articles are just listings of websites. The category should probably be abolished, and most of its articles should be deleted wholesale. CzechOut ☎ | 22:35, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :I couldn't disagree more. Fandom is a Real World category containing articles written in the real world point of view (this is the opposite of the '''In-Universe' point of view -- in which articles are written from a perspective within the fictional Bionic Universe).'' The fandom that grew out of the real world response to SMDM & BW is significant. We would be remiss to exclude it here, in a database that endeavors to cover every aspect of the Bionic phenomena. :As for the relevance of articles like Pal and Babe, Ear to Err, and Post Zoom, I daresay they reflect the purest form of fandom's characteristics; the ability to see what casual viewers may not; those quirks in performance or production that are so peculiar as to demand their own distiction. A wonderful example would be the Picard Maneuver in Star Trek: The Next Generation. And I don't mean the battle tactic. ;) — Paul (talk) 03:28, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I have to admit that this category name seems a little murky to me as well. I don't think anything needs to be deleted, but would prefer a different category title that would better encompass all that does/will fit into it. I think a higher level category tag such as "Real World" would be appropriate and would distinguish these topics from the "In-Universe" of the bionic world. Putting that category heading on the front page, say on "CzechOut"'s snazzy new main page, would help the visitor/user to differentiate between the two worlds. ::As for some of the articles themselves, I originally thought they were a little out of place, but I have clearly embraced Ear to Err. With that in mind, Ear to Err and Post Zoom seem as if they would be better fitted under a category tag that included something about their relation to the production aspect - as presented in the real world. And I would prefer to see Pal and Babe under a category tag relating it to culture presented in the Bionic series as interpreted by the real world. For example, while "babe" was something of an acceptable term when Oscar referred to Jaime, it's use in "Bionic Showdown", in which a fellow jogger refers to "Kate" as "babe", is definitely outdated, with her remarking something to the effect that she hates that term. I would love to eventually have pages on this Wiki that note the various expressions of 1970s historical events and culture as it is expressed in the Bionic series. Karen (talk) 22:35, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::I agree that Post Zoom and Ear to Err could easily fit into a production category (Production Practices?) and I agree that Pal and Babe could fit into Scott's Category:Culture. But I also think they belong under Fandom. Each of these... production idiosyncrasies, for lack of a better term, found their recognition through the fans. They may not be clear-cut fandom products like websites, books, organizations, etc. But I feel they do belong under such a category. Oh!--and as far as a Category:Real World -- great idea! — Paul (talk) 22:36, 22 January 2008 (UTC)